


Dream's Game

by i_am_abbyy



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Edging, M/M, Over stimulation, Praise, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Teasing, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: George gets hard in the middle of the night after going to bed but can't help himself so Dream decides to help him out and play a little game.This was a request from caramel_avenue.If anyone wants to request anything please comment below or message me on discord at abbyy#5554
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	Dream's Game

“Good night sweetheart I love you” Dream whispered in George’s ear as he spooned him, “Good night Dream I love you too” George replied as he allowed his partner to pull him in closer. 

Dream fell to sleep almost immediately, his light snoring rushing through George and his hot breath coating the back of his neck. He moved his leg slightly and Dream moved his too however it wasn’t the best situation for George, Dream had shifted his leg and it had ended up between George’s thighs brushing against his crotch. 

George was one of the most sensitive people when it came to things like this, if his partner so much as breathed on him in a certain way he would get hard and lewd, especially if it was physical contact like it was now. He gasped slightly, he tried to adjust himself, so he wasn’t directly on Dream’s leg, but this only made the situation worse. 

George grew painfully harder and harder by the second, it was difficult for him to ignore but he couldn’t get up to go to the bathroom and sort it because it would wake Dream up. He didn’t want that to happen, however he also didn’t want to make a mess on the bed sheets and didn’t want to do it alone. 

After thinking his situation through he decided to pull a towel from the bedside table next to him and place it in front of his crotch, he opened his fly on his boxers releasing his throbbing erection. He moved his hand to his cock and began to stimulate the tip gently, he spread the precum around with his fingers trying his hardest not to moan. 

He wrapped his hand around his length and began to move it up and down in a slow motion, ever since he had got with Dream, he rarely jerked himself off because Dream would do all of the work for him, so he wasn’t able to help himself much. He tried his best but just couldn’t do it, he became hot and flustered trying his best not to wake Dream up, little did he know he had been observing this entire time. 

“Aw poor baby boy can’t get himself off, can he? Does he want daddy to help?” George sat up startled struggling to turn the light on, he was stopped and pulled back into the bed by his partner, “Come here sweetheart, let me help you” He pulled George in closer turning on the lamp by his side of the bed, he gazed into his eyes forcing eye contact the entire time. 

As he kept their eyes locked, he reached his hand down to George’s cock and gripped it tightly and began to pump it hard and fast, “F-fuck daddy” George cried out throwing his head back, “Yeah that’s right baby, call me daddy” He rewarded George with longer pumps bringing him closer and closer to his climax. 

The subs eyes rolled to the back of his head, “Ah ah baby, look at me” George looked back at him, “Good boy, now we’re going to play a little game ok?” Dream’s games were always harshly fun for the pair, George nodded.

“Good, I’m going to give you 10 pumps at a time and increase the pace with each round. Your job is to count and if you miss a number, I will punish you by over stimulating this hole of yours” Dream’s pre-cum coated finger thrusted suddenly into George without warning making him yelp in pain, “Aw poor baby, it’s ok though I’ll stop that so we can start” He pulled his finger out and began to pump George’s cock. 

“One!” George moaned out on the first stroke, “Two! T-three!” He carried on and on getting to 30 without failure. His face was streaming with tears at this rate after the minutes of edging. “thir- OH FUCK!” A harsh slap was given to George’s ass, “You naughty slut, you missed a number, that’s one punishment on the list” He said as he thrusted his hand again.

“Thirty-eight! Thank you daddyyy” He prolonged his speech which was a mistake as he missed 39. “Wake up bitch, that’s your second one of the night” Dream squoze harshly on George’s dick making him yelp, “There you’re awake again!”

They carried on until 50 the pace slowly increasing as they got higher in numbers, George was sweating a moving in every direction possible, Dream had his hand around George’s neck forcing him to carry on looking deep into his eyes, “Good boy George” He praised giving a faster stroke “Fifty-one!” George yelled out. 

“Please sir may I cum?” Dream slapped him again, “That’s the third punishment of the night Georgie, not doing too well tonight, are you?” George looked down in shame, “However sweet boy I have a deal, if I let you cum now like the little whore you are you have to wear a vibrator for the entire stream tomorrow and have your 3 punishments, but if you let me go to 100, let you cum and let you rest on my cock until 3am, I won’t punish you.”

George thought his options through however his orgasm was too close for his liking, “No please daddy I want to cum now, it hurts too bad to not!” He pleaded making Dream snicker, “I was hoping you’d say that” 

He continued the movement a lot faster than before, “F-fuck daddy! Do I have permission to cum please!?” George exclaimed a lot louder than he expected it to come out, “Yes you may cum sweetheart, make a mess of yourself” George’s legs began to tremble, and his climax built up in the pit of his stomach, he moaned lewd and loud.

“There we go Georgie! Good boy, such a good boy for daddy, that’s right you’re my little cum slut, mine and nobody else’s” Dream mumbled in a seductive voice into George’s ear, it brought him over the edge at last, his cum coated his and Dream’s stomach, “Wow you did so well darling I’m so proud of you, but we’re not done yet” Dream lifted George onto his chest, so he was straddling him. His legs were slightly shaking, and a sheen of sweat could be noticed on his stomach, “Time for your punishment sweetheart” 

Dream produced a vibrator from his bedside table and turned it on, George’s eyes widened at the noise making Dream smirk, he pressed it against George’s sensitive tip making him fall forward onto Dream, “AH PLEASE DREAM!” He gasped not thinking, Dream pulled him back up by the neck glaring at him. 

“It was your choice hun, you chose this because you being the slut you are wanted to cum! Now take your punishment you little bitch” He turned the vibration up another level and George cried out, “I’m going to turn this up every 20 seconds and you better behave” Dream muttered as he turned it up again. 

There were 6 levels on the vibrator, 2 minutes of prolonged hell for George which felt like an eternity for him. Dream watched his sub fall apart in front of him, tears were streaming from his eyes and he was letting out whimpers as the time progressed, “P-please can I cum sir?” He begged; “Yes of course darling” Dream replied as he turned up the vibration for the last time making George gasp. 

George squealed as he was about to release and then Dream removed the toy, “No please sir!” Dream slapped his ass playfully, “Your 20 seconds on the final level was up sweetie” He pushed a new bullet vibrator inside of George’s hole and he screeched, he also placed a cock ring over his hard dick preventing him from cumming. 

“So so pretty for daddy aren’t you” He bent down and began to suck George’s neck leaving red and purple marks all over, he began removing his own boxers and shifted forward so he was over George’s face. His hard dick sprung free shocking George, “Suck baby” So George parted his lips and moved his head forwards and backwards slowly, he caressed the tip and slit with his tongue, he shifted his hips and the vibrator hit his prostate making him whine, this sent vibrations down Dream’s length “Oh fuck Georgie you make me feel so fucking good!” 

He suddenly thrusted forward into his mouth hitting the back of his throat, George choked and gagged over the sudden intrusion, he was struggling to breathe but Dream knew his limits and that he would tap his leg if he needed air. He pulled back out and jerked himself off, “Keep that pretty mouth open love” He put 3 fingers inside his open mouth gathering saliva on them. 

He kept them there for a minute and then removed them stopping his movements on himself too, “I’m going to stretch you now honey” He moved backwards and removed the vibrator replacing it with a finger moving it fast forwards and backwards making the sub whimper from the over stimulation. 

He didn’t give George much time to adjust before he entered a second finger quickening his movements, George’s eyes rolled to the back of his head cumming without release due to the tightness of the cock ring, “AH PLEASE DADDY TAKE IT OFF!” Dream ignored him and inserted a final finger stretching him further and scissoring him more. 

After 2 minutes he removed them and aligned himself with George’s hole, he pressed his tip inside inching in gradually. He removed the cock ring and placed his hand around George’s erection pumping fast, George came almost instantly making him squeeze slightly onto Dream for support who then bottomed out. He began moving immediately hitting George’s prostate harshly with each thrust, he was in heaven with himself not even realising that he had cum and began to chase his own orgasm moaning and breathing heavily. The overstimulation was getting to George.

George was in pain, he didn’t want to go this far, he only wanted to go gently but Dream was in bliss and didn’t want to stop him, but he knew he had to, “BLUE DREAM OW STOP THAT HURTS!” He screamed his safe word alerting Dream instantly. He pulled out and removed his hand from his dick taking the cock ring off too. 

He pulled George into his lap hugging him tightly, “I am so sorry sweetheart I didn’t mean to hurt you, come on let’s get cleaned up” He whispered, his voice quickly went soft as he stroked the boy’s hair, “You haven’t finished though” George murmured, “Don’t you worry about me darling; your safety is much more important than that, I can help myself”

He held George close to him whilst he worked himself quickly groaning slightly, “I love you Dream” George whispered, “I love you so much too Georgieee” He breathed out as he came. 

“Ok sweetheart we need to get cleaned up and then we can chill” He stood up and walked to the bathroom with George still clinging to him, on the way he grabbed 2 towels from the cupboard and ran the bath. He poured in some vanilla scented bubble bath and tested the temperature before getting in, “There we go” He said to himself as he placed George in who relaxed immediately, the warm water comforting him. 

Dream fetched some washcloths and climbed in behind George, “Hey baby, tell me if you start to hurt because I know you must be sensitive” He dipped the cloth into the water and began to gently wipe the cum from George’s stomach and tip, he hissed under the touch, “I’m sorry my love” He went much slower and finally finished cleaning him off, he also cleaned himself in the process. 

He drained the bath after getting out with George and took him through to their bedroom, he lay George on the bed and applied lotion to his neck, it was soothing for George to say the least, “Ooo does that feel nice and cool hun?” George nodded, he pulled on some lounge pants and so did Dream. 

He lay on the huge beanbag they had by the bed; Dream fetched some chocolate and orange juice from the mini fridge in his room as well as a blanket and turned on the tv. He put Netflix on and allowed George to cuddle into his side, “Hey gorgeous, eat and drink this for me please we need to get your energy back” He unwrapped and handed the chocolate to George who refused to eat it at first but then took it and ate it, he also drank the juice with it. 

“I’m so proud of you Georgie, are you feeling any better?”  
“Yeah, thank you baby, I don’t have to wear the plug tomorrow do I?”  
“Oh God of course not hun, unless you want to”  
“No thanks, I just want to relax”

He snuggled further down and clung to Dream slowly falling asleep.


End file.
